8 I survived a Japanese game show TDI edition
by 123jm1
Summary: Awesome reality show featuring TDI cast. The character don't know each others and the eliminations are done randomly. Who would be the only one who will be able to say: I survived a Japanese game show...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: The characters don't know each other; the eliminations will be done randomly. I don't own TDI.**

Chris: 22 contestants will be fighting to win 1 million dollars in one of the craziest and famous Japanese game called MAJIDE!! So lets meet the 22 contestants!

---they all arrive---

Audience: wohoo!!!!

Chris: hey guys! Welcome to…

Audience: MAJIDE!!!

Chris: the rules are simple, both teams will play a game, the losing one, will have to pick two people to fight on an elimination and the loser will go back to America!!!

Audience: boooo!!!

---confessionals---

Izzy: we come in and it's like WOW! The audience screams, all these lights, its just so cool!

-----ends----

Chris: Also meet ref chef!!!

Chef: I ain't here to treat you right people!

Chris: looks, like someone had a tough night!

Audience: hahaha!

Chris: so, lets start with the first game… oh by the way… there will be 6 losers!!

----confessionals----

Trent: man 6 is a lot, but I know there are 6 that aren't better than me :)

Harold: ok, I'm nervous, I hope my math skills get me out of this!

----ends----

Chris: so the game is called Get the flag!!!, you guys will have to look for different flags on the game area, the 6 with less flags will lose and will be going back to America!!! So…

Audience: MAJIDE!!!

Chris: GOOOO!!

----the 22 contestants run looking for flags----

Chris: oh looks like Bridgett is having a good start, but Duncan and Courtney aren't falling behind… oh Heather you messed up with the wrong panda!

Audience: Haha!!

---confessionals----

Heather: I was doing great, and suddenly this dude dress as a panda came and hit me with a pillow and my flags fly all over! I didn't saw that coming!

----ends----

Chris: oh, looks like Heather has lost her flags and Cody got them all!

----Cody runs and crashes with DJ, Cody sees him, lets go of the flags and leaves running----

DJ: wait!, you forgot your flags!... oh well!

---DJ picks them up----

Chris: looks like Tyler and Eva are having a little fight for some flags… and haha, Eva tricked Tyler and she got all of his flags!!!

Chef: I approve it!  
----confessionals----

Justin: I'm not good for these things, like the time was about to run out and I only had 2 flags :S

Ezekiel: I guess I'm lucky today, I found a lot of flags!

----ends----

Lindsay: wait guys, why is everyone running? What are we suppose to do?

Audience: hahaha!

Chris: Lindsay-san got no brains today… or does she ever got?

Lindsay. Hey!

Chris: just get the flags :I

----confessionals----

LeShawna: I turn and I see this gorilla dude and I'm like what?

----ends----

Chris: oh, looks like LeShawna meet gorilla!

---the gorilla hits LeShawna with a pillow---

LeShawna: oh no you didin't!! you messed with the wrong sister!

---LeShawna jumps and attack the gorilla----

Audience: hahahaha!

Chris: Looks like Courtney and Geoff are doing pretty good!

----confessionals---

Courtney. I came here to win, and that's what I'm going to do!

---ends---

Chris: Gwen is having some trouble finding the flags and Katie and Beth fall on a trap!!!

----confessionals----

Gwen: I was looking so hard, but I couldn't find more flags!!!

Katie: Suddenly this cage fall and trapped me and another girl… I think it's Beth…

---ends----

Chris: TIME'S UP!!! Time to count the flags!!!

---confessionals---

Owen: I'm pretty confident and I did my best!

Sadie: this games are like so cool, like gorillas and pandas attacking you, haha, good they didn't attacked me :S

----ends----

Chris: ok ref Chef is counting the flags!

Chef: the 6 people with less flags are… Gwen, Cody, Tyler, Harold, Heather and Justin!!!

---Justin suddenly takes his shirt off and everyone looks at him---

Chef: Nevermind!! Justin didn't lost!!! It was…

---he looks for the next person with less flags---

Chef: it was LeShawna!!!!

LeShawna: what?

Chris: so that means… SAYONARA!!! And here comes the Majide mafia!

----a group of well suited guys, come and pick u the losers and bring them out the stage----

Audience: Sayonara!!!

---confessionals----

Gwen: I came, I gave my best… I guess it wasn't enough…

Tyler: I really wanted to stay, and show all that I can do, I shouldn't have try to win the flags against Eva, that ruined my game.

Heather: I'm not supposed to be here, I have to be inside the Majide set, you guys will hear from my lawyers, you'll see me again!!!

Cody: I really wanted to stay and try to win the cash and also stay more time in Japan…

LeShawna. What? I fought against a gorilla for these, now I'm here, not fair man, not fair!

Harold: I guess my skills weren't that good, I wish I was still in the competition but I lost… MAJIDE!!!

---ends----


	2. Chapter 2

Chris: Last time on I survived a Japanese game show… the 22 contestants arrived to the MAJIDE set, they fought against each other in a flag grabber game; Heather and LeShawna met gorilla and panda, some other got trapped into a cage like Beth and Katie, some others got into confrontations with other contestants like Eva and Tyler, Cody and DJ and at the end it was Gwen, Heather LeShawna, Cody, Harold and Tyler who went back to America… Who would be the winner and the only person who will be able to say: I survived a Japanese game show!

----theme song plays----

Chris: lets welcome our 16 contestants left!!

---the 16 enter running and waving, the audience cheers them---

Chris: hello guys, as you know there are two teams so this are them:

Green Monkeys: Geoff, Trent, Ezekiel, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Eva and Beth.

Yellow Penguins: DJ, Owen, Noah, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Lindsay and Izzy.

----confessionals---

Geoff: yeah I'm a monkey!

---ends----

Chris: how about we start today's challenge!... It's called! WATCH WHERE YOU STEP!!!

Chef: here are the rules: the teammates will line up, the one at the front will the one leading and he will be the only one without his/her eyes covered. The team who makes it to the end in less time wins!

----confessionals----

Beth: wow, that's going to be hard!

----ends----

Chris: lets start with the yellow penguins!

Izzy: oh, I wanna be the guiding person!

Bridgett: ok.

Courtney: No, I got CIT experience, let me be it!

Bridgett: ok.

Owen: CIT?

Noah: camping in training experience smarty :I

Owen: oh… awesome!

Chris: so hove you penguins decided who is going to lead?

DJ: No we …

Courtney: It's going to be me!!!

Chris: ok so get set!

---they line up with Courtney in the front, then Izzy, then Owen, then Duncan, then Noah, then Lindsay and then Bridgett---

Chris: GOOOOO!

Audience: wohoo!!!

Courtney: ok, keep going straight! Straight, now we are turning to the left!! TURN RIGHT, NOW Izzy!

---Izzy steps out of the path and she falls to the water---

Chris: oh that's going to hurt, Izzy run back to the starting and line then at the end!!

Courtney: ok, lets keep going! NOW keep going straight!

----Owen farts---

Duncan: what's that smell?... ewww!

---Duncan covers his nose, so he loses the track and he falls, then Noah falls pulling Lindsay and then the rest fall---

Courtney: OH COME ON!!!, HURRY GET BACK ON!

---the 5 that fall run back and catch up---

----confessionals---

Courtney: we were only halfway done and we have been there for hours!

----ends----

Courtney: ok, now we are turning right, Owen do it when I tell you, and do it fast, Imagine there is food on the end!

Owen: :O food!

---Owen runs pushing Courtney and pulling the rest of the team really fast---

Courtney: that's what im talking… oh wait right! Go right!

Owen: yeah I'm doing it right!

---they keep going and Owen pushes Courtney into the water, then he falls and the rest stops but DJ falls----

---Backstage

Geoff: haha oh man!

Beth: I know!

---Set

Courtney: ok everyone get up NOW!!!

Chris: looks like they all got up and they are about to get to the finish line!! Oh… Noah is falling! Phew he didn't! and the penguins got to the finish line!!!

---confessionals---

Noah: I just heard: Noah is falling!! So I just frizzed!

---ends----

Chris. Now lets see how the monkeys do it… so who´s going to lead?

Trent: my man Geoff is!

---they get set: Geoff, Ezekiel, Katie, Eva, Justin, Trent, Beth, Sadie---

Chris: GOOO!!

Geoff: ok guys, its straight…. Now we got to turn to the left!

---Ezekiel goes right and falls----

Chris: haha Zeke! Your other left!!!

---Ezekiel runs back to the line---

Geoff: ok, now its straight and then to the right!

----Backstage

Lindsay: oh no, they're doing good!

----Suddenly Sadie falls---

Izzy: haha, look at that fall!!!

---Set

Geoff: ok guys STOP! Sadie fall!

---they stop, Trent crashes and he falls---

---Sadie and Trent run back to the line, but when Sadie gets up, she slips and falls again---

Chris: ahah that's going to leave a mark!! Lets watch it again!

---he plays the replay---

---confessionals---

Sadie: ouch!

---ends----

Geoff: ok guys we're almost done!

---Katie steps on the hole and she falls pulling Eva---

---they run back to the end of the line---

Geoff: ok lets do this come on!!

---Backstage

Bridgette: oh no!

---the monkeys run but Trent runs to fast that makes Katie let go, so Katie and Eva are stuck---

Duncan: oh man that's awesome!

----Set

Geoff. Can I go back to help them?

Chef: NO! you already crossed the finish line!

Beth: oh no oh no!!

Geoff: ok Katie! Turn a little bit to your right… more… there..now walk straight!

--Katie turns and falls---

Geoff: oh crap! Ok Eva walk straight!

---Eva runs and falls---

Justin: stop doing that!!

Geoff: ok you got the direction now walk straight!

---both walk and get to the finish line---

---Backstage

Owen: men, what was their time?

Noah: I don't know, but I hope it was enough!

--Owen farts---

All: eww!

Owen: sorry!

---Set

Chris: yellow penguins come!

---they arrive---

Chris: good job both teams, now lets hear the results!

Chef: Yellow Penguins: 4.53 seconds!

---confessionals---

Lindsay: 4.53 that's good right?

---ends---

Chef: Green Monkeys: 4….50!!!

Monkeys: yeah!!

Duncan: what for only 3 seconds!!!!

Courtney: ugh, you guys did horrible!

Chris: now penguins you have to decide who will be playing on eliminations!

---Later that day

DJ: so who you guys think should play eliminations.

Duncan: Ill say Courtney should!

Courtney: what? I did an awesome job!

Bridgett: If awesome means screaming at us…

Izzy: ok, but who else!

Noah: Ill say Owen, he's only good at farting!

Owen: hey! –farts-

---confessionals---

Courtney: I can't believe they are doing this, but whatever, I can beat Owen!

Owen: It's a natural thing!, for god sakes!

Bridgette: I like both, and I guess I rather Courtney to win…

---ends---

Chris: hello penguins, so who will be playing?

Duncan: Courtney and Owen!

Chris: ok, so the rest please go backstage!

---they leave---

Chris: today's elimination game is a wasabi contest eating! The first to eat all 4 will win! Remember its hard to eat them! GOOO!

Owen: I don't care how hard, Im hungry!

---Owen eats one—

Owen: ahhh it's spicy!!!

---Courtney eats one---

Courtney: oh god!

Owen: I don't care I'm hungry!

Chris: looks like Owen has finished his third one and Courtney is just starting the second one!

---Backstage

Bridgette: oh no!

---Owen eats the last one---

Duncan: It's over!

DJ: he owned that one!

---Set

Chris: good job Owen, you get to stay here… Courtney what happened?

Courtney: I… I don't know!

Chris: Majide mafia!!!

----the suit guys grab Courtney and bring her out of the studio---

---confessional---

Courtney: I don't know what happen, this is so wrong!... want me to say MAJIDE? Nooo, majide can –beep-

---ends---


	3. Chapter 3

Chris: the last time on I survived a Japanese game show, the 2 teams were maded and the winners of the first game were the green monkeys. The yellow penguins put Courtney up to elimination because she shouted to much and they also put Owen because he farts too much, and at the end Owen sanded Courtney back to America!

---theme song plays----

---Set

Chris: good job Owen, you beat her!

Owen: wohoo!!!

---Backstage

Bridgett: wow he beat her!

Noah: yeah, now the farting machine is still here… ugh

DJ: I'm glad he won!

---Owen arrives---

Izzy: hey Owen good job!

Owen: thanks!

Noah: I always knew you were going to win, so good one!

---Confessions---

Lindsay: wow, that Noah is sure a fake –beep-… I can't stand him

----ends---

---Next Morning at the green monkeys house---

---all except Sadie are finishing eating breakfast—

Justin: we got to hurry, we have to go pretty soon!

---Sadie arrives---

Sadie: hello everyone!

Katie: what?

---confessionals---

Katie: suddenly Sadie arrives and shes wearing the same clothes as me…

---ends---

Katie: umm.. Sadie could I talk to you for a sec?

Sadie: sure!

Katie: why are you wearing the same as me?

Sadie: oh, don't I look sexy!

Katie: but…

Sadie. Don't be silly… now that we are bfffl…

Katie: bfffl'?

Sadie: best female friends for life… duh! Anyway we are like so equal, we like the same things…

Katie: we don't!

Sadie: oh shut up… look we can have our own phrase… like… EEEEEE!

Katie: umm I got to change!

Eva. No time , we have to go!

Sadie: come on Katie EEEE!!

Katie: E…E…E……

---Majide set---

Chris: ready for today's game? GET THE BOUNCING BALL

Everyone: ready!!!

Chef: this are the rules… the teams will go in little teams of 3,3 and 2, they will go inside the crates and some balls will fall, the teams will have to grab their color ball, if they grab another color points will be decreased. The team with more balls will win.

Duncan: strongest should go last!

Izzy: oh.. I wanna go first! let me go first! Let me o first!

Noah: ok, but chill down!

DJ: Owen and Lindsay should go!

---the 3 get ready---

Ezekiel: so, who wants to go first?

Eva: I think me, Trent and Beth!

---they get r---

Chris. Ok ready you 6?

The 6: ready!

Chris. Goo!

---they start grabbing the balls---

Chris: look at Eva going crazy, Lindsay is having some troubles finding the balls… ouch that must have hurt!

Audience: hahaha

---confessionals---

Beth: I was grabbing some balls and suddenly Izzy jumps all over me, and we fall to the floor, ob course I lost all of my balls

---ends---

---Eva grabs all of the balls Beth dropped---

Chris: End of time… next!!!

---Geoff, Sadie and Katie go for the monkeys, Duncan, DJ, Bridgett go for the penguins---

Chris: goo!

---confessionals---

Duncan: the 1st round they did a horrible job, so we had to improve in that!

---ends---

Chris: the penguins are doing a great job, and they are having some luck grabbing balls, but the monkeys are having some troubles!

Katie: Sadie focus!

Sadie: sorry your just to great!

---confessionals---

Katie: ok?

---ends---

Chris: end of time, next!

Justin: its our turn!

Ezekiel: yeah!  
---

Bridgett. Noah hasn't played, its his turn!

Owen: but with who?

Duncan: I'll say DJ should go!

--they get set---

Chris: GOOO!

---

Chris: Ezekiel is doing a good job, but Justin just cant grab the balls!... Noah looks lost in the cage and DJ is doing a great job… Times up!

Chef: Scores are… Yellow Penguins: 140 balls, but some of you grabbed a different color so 20 pints minus: 120!... Green Monkeys: you guys grabbed 30 different color balls and the final score is… 130!!!

Monkeys: yeah!

---confessionals---

Bridgett: we lost again?

---ends---

Izzy: we got to decide who's going to eliminations!

Lindsay: I say Noah should go cause he's so fake and got a terrible attitude!

Noah: me? Well at least I got brains… you were the one who grabbed the most different color balls!

Lindsay: hey but…

Owen: Stop fighting!

Duncan: I got an idea, since they are the only ones fighting both of them should go to eliminations!

---Back to set---

Chris: lets welcome the penguins!

---they arrive---

Chris: so who would be going for eliminations!

Noah: me!

Lindsay: and me!

Chris: ok… this are the rules… I will say a disguise and you guys will have to change to it, the best one will win! So get set! First disguise is… zumo fighter!

---they start getting change----

---Lindsay goes out dresses as a football player-----

Lindsay: I'm done!

Chris: umm your wrong.. its zumo fighter!

Lindsay: oh I thought you aid football player!

Audience: hahaha!

--Noah comes out---

Chris: ok that's settle Noah wins… next round… princess!

--they start changing---

---both finish---

--Backstage---

Duncan: oh man, look at Noah! Haha

---Set

Chris: Ok I got to say Lindsay is a better princess… final round… dress as Chef!!!

---both come out---

Chris: this is hard, but Lindsay got the right hair!

---confessionals---

Lindsay: oh yeah, I'm a master at dressing up!

----ends---

Chris: Noah you know what that means?.... MAJIDE mafia!

---the suited guys arrive and take Noah out of the set---

--confessionals---

Noah: oh well, the blonde hair girl took me out… I guess "I had a good time here", the only thing I will miss is the city… MAJIDE!!

---ends---


	4. Chapter 4

Chris: Welcome back to MAJIDE, we are here with Lindsay who just send Noah back home and she's going to get a Little surprise!

Lindsay: oh surprise!!

Chris: yeah, you see… since your team has lost twice in a row, you will have the chance to eliminate 2 of the green monkeys players, you see those 8 doors, you will have to pick some and the person behind it will lose, ok first pick 3 doors to be safe.

Lindsay: umm… ill pick number 3, 7 and 8.

---the doors open and Sadie, Justin and Eva come out of them---

Chris: good job you 3, now Lindsay pick 1 door to be out.

Lindsay: ok, number 5.

---the door opens and Beth appears---

Chris: oh sorry Beth, you are out! Majide mafia!

---outside the set---

Beth: It sucks that I'm out already, but I always wanted to come to this type of games, and I had lots of fun! MAJIDE!

---confessionals---

Sadie: Phew Katie is still in.

Katie: I wish I was picked to be out, I can't stand Sadie any longer!

----ends---

Lindsay: I pick number 1, 4 and 6 to be safe!

---the doors open and Geoff, Trent and Katie appear---

Chris: so, this means number 2 is out!

---Ezekiel appears and the majide mafia takes him outside the stage---

Ezekiel: My pap is not going to be happy about this, neither I, but whatever… MAJIDE!

----back to set---

Chris: ok, now both teams are tied, so let's start today´s game called: shoot, throw, pull and catch!

Chef: 1 player of each team will stand on a platform; 2 players will throw him balls so that he catches them. 1 player will be shooting the other team player standing on the platform, the person shooting will be pulled by 2 players of the opposing team, so it's harder to shoot.

Chris: ok, so decide who is going to do what!

----Green Monkeys: Eva and Katie will catch the balls, Sadie will throw them, Geoff and Trent will pull, Justin will shoot---

----Yellow Penguins: Duncan and Bridgett will catch the balls, DJ will throw them, Izzy and Owen will pull, Lindsay will shoot---

Chris: ready, set go… oh look at DJ throwing those balls and Duncan catching them, but Justin is doing a great job shooting at them, even though Owen and Izzy are pulling him!

Eva: come on Sadie shoot them faster!

Chris: so far its 4 for the monkeys and 6 for the penguins!

---Owen pulls too strong and makes Izzy fall on a net, and Justin slides to it---

----Lindsay shoots a ball and hits Katie and she falls---

Bridgette: Justin fell! Now we can win!

---while on the net, Justin keeps shooting and hits Bridgette and she falls---

Izzy: oh no you didn't!

---Izzy jumps on Justin and steals the gun and starts shooting Katie and Geoff---

Chris: the score is tied and you only have 10 seconds left!

---Sadie throws 2 balls at once, and Katie and Eva catch them---

---DJ also throws 2 balls at once, and Bridgette and Duncan catch them, but Justin steals the gun from Izzy and shoots Duncan and he drops the ball----

Chris: 5 seconds!

Trent: pull faster Geoff!

Geoff: ok man!

---Sadie throws 2 more balls and Katie misses it, but Eva grabs it---

---DJ throws 2 balls and Bridgette and Duncan catch them---

---Owen jumps to the net and it breaks and Izyy, Justin and he fall to the ground---

---Dj throws a ball at the last second and Duncan grabs it---

Chris: time up, looks like the yellow penguins won by 1, so green monkeys pick 2 people to go on eliminations!

----backstage---

---Penguins

Lindsay: we did it great!

DJ: yeah, finally we won!

---Monkeys

Trent: It sucks that we lost, we were doing so good!

Geoff: yeah, but who are we going to vote off?

Sadie: I don't know, I don't want anyone to leave :(… oh I have to use the bathroom… oh but anyone wants to go first, that may need it more than I do?

All: no…

---Sadie leaves---

Katie: ok, we need to send her to eliminations! She's a stalker!

Justin: no, why, she's so sweet and nice!

Katie: but she's a creeper!

Eva: Fine, then you should go against her, since you're the only one that wants her out.

Katie: but…

Geoff: ok It's settle!

---Sadie arrives---

Sadie: so have you guys decided yet?

Eva: yeah, you and Katie.

Sadie: what?

----Later on Majide stage---

Chris: so, let the 2 players up to eliminations come!

---Katie and Sadie arrive dressed the same---

---Backstage, Yellow Penguins

Bridgette: Oh my god! Aren't they best friends? And they are up against each other? That's so mean!

Duncan: (sarcasm) oh yeah…

---Bridgette gives him a dirty look---

---MAJIDE set

Sadie: oh no, how come we got to play against each other?

Katie: oh, I don't know…

Chef: so this are the rules… each girl will have 1 minute to pop the biggest amount of balloons using only their butts, but first they must get themselves covered with oil… Sadie you're up first, so go!

----Sadie runs and gets herself covered in oil, and then she runs to start with the balloons---

Chris: oh look at she going, with that big booty, she can pop a lot of balloons with that!

Audience: hahaha!

---Sadie trips---

Chris: oh that's going to leave a mark, lets play that again!

Chef: 10 seconds left!

---confessionals---

Sadie: I was so tired, I wanted the game to end, but I think I did a great job, and that trip really hurt :(

---ends---

Chef: ok time's up, Katie your turn!

--Katie gets herself covered in oil and runs to the balloons---

Chris: oh looks, she's going fast, and she keeps sitting on the balloons but she can't get them to pop!

---confessionals---

Katie: 30 seconds have past, and I only have been able to pop 3 balloons. –she lowers her head and looks at her high heels-… hey I got an idea!

----ends---

---Katie sits on a balloon and hits it with one of her high heels, she does it fast so no one notices it and she keeps doing it---

Chris: oh look she's doing a great job!

Chef: Time is up… lets count… Katie pop 18 balloons… and Sadie pop 16 balloons!

Chris: so this means… MAJIDE MAFIA!

---the suit guys take Sadie out the set---

---confessionals---

Sadie: aww I lost, well I'm glad I lost against my bfffl, but I'm not going to see here in a long time! :( anyway… EEEEEEEEE… oh I mean MAJIDE!

Katie: phew, finally she's out, I feel bad for winning with a little bit of cheat… NOT!!!

---ends---


End file.
